Soledad
by kina-asper
Summary: Es el aniversario de la muerte de Jack. En este día, los tristes recuerdos de su muerte acosan su mente y la soledad embarga nuevamente su corazón. Se siente solo pero pronto entenderá que ya no tiene que temer a su soledad.


Era de noche, el hombre de la luna estaba en el centro del cielo, iluminando toda la tierra, principalmente en el lago donde se encontraba actualmente su guardián más joven y nuevo, su luz se reflejaba perfectamente en el enorme lago que le pertenecía al espíritu del invierno, toda el agua brillaba intensamente.

El chico de cabellos blancos, caminaba lentamente sobre la superficie del lago, congelando al contacto con el agua, la capucha de su sudadera le cubría toda la cabeza, impidiendo verle casi nada el rostro. Tenía una de sus manos escondida en su bolsillo y la otra sujetaba débilmente su cayado.

Camino hasta un punto preciso del lago, se quedó parado ahí por unos minutos, miró a su alrededor, casi podía jurar que nuevamente estaba viviendo ese día, podía ver a su hermana patinando por el hielo junto con él.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo para entrar más en el único recuerdo que pudo obtener, recordó bien esa mañana, le enseño varias piruetas a su hermana mientras patinaban, ella claro que no pudo hacer muy bien algunas ya que recién estaba aprendiendo pero Jack nunca desistió en enseñarle como se hacía.

Recordó lo mucho que se divirtieron y rieron, es el único recuerdo de su vida pasada, pero también es el más valioso que tiene.

Su memoria lo trajo inevitablemente cuando se dio cuenta que el hielo debajo de los pies de su hermana era demasiado frágil y estaba por romperse. Recordó el miedo que sintió por su hermana pero no podía mostrarle ese sentimiento a ella que estaba más aterrada que él. Sonrió cuando recordó que logró hacer desaparecer el miedo en sus ojos cuando la convenció de jugar a saltar para alejarse del hielo delicado, logró salvarla y estaba feliz por eso pero…

Abrió lentamente los ojos, levantó su mano para rosar sus dedos con la piel de su cuello.

El miedo y la desesperación gobernó el corazón de Jack cuando estuvo debajo del agua helada, él no sabía nadar, todos sus intentos de subir a la superficie fueron completamente inútiles, tenía muy poco aire en sus pulmones, no pudo resistir mucho allá abajo.

Llevó sus dos manos hasta su cuello inconscientemente, como si eso pudiera ayudarle a mantener más aire en sus pulmones, pero todo lo que consiguió fue arañarse el cuello, poco a poco, fue perdiendo el conocimiento y se desmayó, un minuto después de eso, perdió su vida.

Se acarició en los lugares donde solía tener las marcas de sus uñas, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, salvó a su hermana y de eso jamás podría arrepentirse, de lo único que se sentía mal era que dejó sola a su hermana y a su familia.

Se preguntaba si ellos estuvieron bien después de que murió, ¿Que fue de sus padres y de su hermana? ¿Cómo le fue a ella mientras crecía? ¿Lo extrañaron mucho? ¿Se habrán quedado en ese pueblo después que murió o se habrán ido?… Tristemente jamás podrá saberlo.

Hoy… era el día del aniversario de su muerte.

Pasó el día entero solo, no porque los demás guardianes estaban demasiado ocupados para verlo, es solo que Jack deseaba, por primera vez, estar solo.

Además, ellos no sabían nada sobre lo que ocurrió en ese lago hace trecientos años, Jack no quería contarles sobre su muerte, pensó que eso los entristecería mucho y sintieran pena por él. Jack odiaba que la gente se sintiera mal por su culpa, le gustaba divertir a la gente, verlos sonreír, por eso no les comentó nada sobre este día.

Había otra cosa también.

No le gustaba que lo compadecieran.

Él había vivido solo por trecientos años, se consiguió el mismo la comida, se curó sus propias heridas cuando se lastimaba, podía cuidarse perfectamente cuando alguien se metía con él. Era auto suficiente. No era un niño que tenían que cuidar y comparecerse por la vida que tuvo por esos tres siglos.

No deseaba la lastima de nadie.

Por eso, no demostraba esta clase de sentimientos con los demás. Además, era el guardián de la diversión, su trabajo era hacer felices a los niños y la gente que lo rodeaba, no podía permitir que alguien lo viera llorar.

Decidió patinar un poco sobre el hielo, no quería seguir pensando en el pasado.

Tomó la mayor velocidad que pudo sobre el hielo, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del frio viento que golpeaba su rostro, no se preocupaba de que pudiera tropezar con algo, el lago era inmenso, podía ir por donde quiera, sin preocupaciones.

Intentó relajarse y mantener la mente en blanco pero no pudo, esta noche, todo lo que podía pensar era en el accidente que tuvo y los siglos que pasó solo.

Recordó las incontables veces que los niños, adultos, adolescentes y viejos, habían atravesado su cuerpo, era sin duda alguna, la sensación más desagradable que había vivido en toda su vida, cuando pasaba, casi sentía como si no tuviera cuerpo y por eso lo atravesaran, como si no estuviera allí a pesar que podía oír y ver todo.

Podía ir a donde sea, hacer lo que quisiera pero… si nadie podía verte, conversar contigo o siquiera hacerte compañía, ¿De que valía la inmortalidad? Estaba casi siempre rodeado de personas pero nadie lo notaba, nadie sabía que estaba aquí y las pocas personas que habían escuchado su nombre pensaban que era una simple leyenda… Era casi como si no hubiera nadie en el mundo excepto el.

¿Cuántas veces había visto a la luna y preguntado por qué le ocurría esto? ¿Por qué lo trajo a este mundo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Todo lo que deseó fue que alguien lo viera y aunque finalmente tenia creyentes y amigos, no podía olvidar los siglos de dolor que vivió.

Nadie tiene que vivir en el pasado, hay que ver al futuro y esperar un nuevo mañana siempre pero no siempre es fácil superar el pasado, especialmente cuando el dolor ha durado por tanto tiempo.

Abrió a medias sus ojos para ver su reflejo en el hielo mientras patinaba, fue difícil ver las marcas de sus uñas en su cuello por la débil reflexión del hielo, pero logró ver esas marcas en su piel, por trecientos años, en este preciso día, esas marcas aparecían en su cuello, Jack jamás pudo entender porque las tenia o porque solo aparecían en esta fecha pero ahora lo comprendía bien. Aquellas marcas serán un recordatorio permanente del día que murió.

Vida por vida.

Rio suavemente, si no fuera por el hombre de la luna, no tiene idea que hubiera pasado con él. Levantó la cabeza para ver a la gran luna brillando encima de su cabeza, gracias a el ahora es un inmortal, perdió su humanidad pero ganó la vida eterna siendo un espíritu.

-Si un espíritu se puede ver como un ser viviente – Rió amargamente por su propio comentario.

Estuvo patinando aproximadamente una hora y media en su lago, hizo varias figuras en el hielo, estrellas, la propia luna, incluso escribió su nombre, humano o espíritu, no importaba, Jack siempre disfrutó patinar, no solo se divertía mientras lo hacía, sino que además, lo relajaba de sobremanera.

-¡Hey! – Aquella voz masculina fue reconocida muy rápidamente por Jack que se detuvo en medio del hielo - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ven aquí! – Vio una figura en la orilla del lago, haciéndole señales para que se acercara.

El chico no pensó dos veces antes de empezar a patinar hacia la orilla, a medida que fue acercándose logró ver mejor a aquella figura que lo llamaba pero no era necesario verla, conocía muy bien al dueño de esa voz.

-Hola colita de algodón – Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa al gran conejo de pascua que estaba ahora parado a tan solo medio metro de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Se te olvidó que teníamos reunión esta noche? – Regañó la enorme liebre de ojos verdes.

Norte insistía en que todos se reunieran de vez en cuando para convivir, después de todo, eran un equipo, era importante que pasaran tiempo juntos, no solo reunirse cuando surge alguna emergencia.

-Ah sí, perdona, se me olvidó por completo – Levanto su mano derecha y con ella se sacudió un poco el cabello mientras daba una sonrisa apenada.

-Tienes trecientos años de edad y eres como un niño – Negó lentamente con la cabeza – En fin, vamos, Norte ya está preocupándose de que no has aparecido – Se acercó un poco más a Jack que recién daba unos pasos para salir del lago congelado pero cuando pudo ver más de cerca su rostro…

El chico de cabellos blancos mantenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios pero esta desapareció cuando sintió unos dedos sosteniéndole de la barbilla para levantar la cabeza. Al hacer eso, se encontró cara a cara con Conejo que lo miraba ahora de una forma preocupada y atenta.

-¿Conejo? – Dijo su nombre casi en un susurro.

-¿Has estado llorando? – En cuanto hizo esa pregunta, notó perfectamente como el guardián de la diversión se tensó, abrió muchos los ojos y notó un peculiar color azul en sus mejillas como un sonrojo.

Efectivamente, Jack lloró, fue atosigado tanto por sus recuerdos, todo sobre su hermana, su familia y su propia muerte que no pudo evitar llorar por los dolorosos recuerdos.

Intentó apartarse de Conejo, pasó la manga de su sudadera casi frenéticamente por su rostro para hacer desaparecer el rastro que quedó de sus lágrimas.

-¡Claro que no! Solo... me había mojado la cara, es todo – Intentó explicar esa humedad con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, por suerte no había congelado todo el lago así que podía ser que Conejo le creyera.

Pero no tuvo suerte.

El guardián de la esperanza se acercó más al espíritu del invierno, quería confrontarlo para saber por qué estuvo llorando pero cuando se acercó, notó otra cosa. Levantó uno de sus brazos y con la mano apartó la sudadera del chico para ver mejor su cuello.

Pasó sus dedos suavemente por la piel de su compañero.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – Dijo al ver las marcas en el cuello de Jack.

Nuevamente el chico se tensó cuando el mayor notó esas marcas en su piel, rápidamente tapó un costado de su cuello con la mano y dio unos pasos atrás.

-No es nada.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre los dos guardianes, Jack evitaba ver a Conejo a los ojos, de todas las personas en el mundo, era el la última persona que hubiera querido que lo viera en este estado. Pasaron solo tres minutos pero para ambos fue como tres horas en las que solo se escuchó el viento entre los árboles y la bella canción de los grillos.

-Me… Mejor vámonos, los demás nos están esperando – Hablo al fin el albino, dio un par de pasos hacia su lago para luego llamar al viento para llevarlo al polo norte pero eso nunca pasó.

Una firme mano lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él. El brusco movimiento hizo que Jack soltara su cayado. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Jack ahora estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Conejo y su pecho.

Conejo podía sentir que el cuerpo del menor estaba tenso pero no quitó el abrazo. Ese chico jamás lloraba, casi nunca se veía con una expresión triste en el rostro, ver el rastro de unas lágrimas en su rostro era algo alarmante.

Igual como ver esas heridas en su cuello.

Intentó calmarlo acariciando su espalda, a pesar que el albino intentaba zafarse de su abrazo, pero en cuanto a fuerza Conejo le ganaba, sin duda al guardián de la diversión y el menor lo entendió pronto por lo que dejó de forcejear.

-Dime, ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó con un tono muy tranquilo y apaciguador - ¿Te ocurrió algo? ¿Acaso te atacó alguien? – Era lógico pensar en algún altercado contra el muchacho, después de todo, esas heridas en el cuello indicaban no solo arañazos sino que además, estrangulamiento. Frunció el ceño al pensar que alguien intento herir a Jack.

El chico de ojos azules solo movió la cabeza negativamente, tranquilizando la preocupación del mayor.

-Entonces ¿Porque tienes eso en la garganta? ¿Por qué has llorado? – Insistió sin detener sus caricias en la espalda del más pequeño, si algo le ocurría a él, tenía que saberlo.

Jack solo agachó un poco su cabeza para posar su frente contra el pecho de Conejo, pasó sus delgados brazos por su torso para abrazarlo. No quería comentarlo, lo que significaba esta día ha sido un secreto que Jack resguardó muy bien, no deseaba decir nada al respecto, pero conocía bien a esa enorme liebre, no lo dejaría ir a no ser que le dijera la verdad.

-Yo… - Su voz sonaba tan bajo como un susurro, pero sabía que gracias a las orejas del otro guardián, él podría oírlo sin problemas – Es… que… yo

-Tranquilo – Abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su compañero, podía sentir el frio que emanaba el cuerpo del muchacho, pero lentamente fue disminuyendo un poco gracias a su propio calor corporal – No tienes que preocuparte, puedes decírmelo – Un corto silencio de parte de Jack se escuchó en medio de ese lugar abandonado por los humanos – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Eso lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, de todos los guardianes, podía confiarle a Conejo su vida. Confiarle esta parte de su historia… No les había dicho nada a los otros guardianes, solamente que fue elegido por el hombre de la luna porque salvó a su hermana pero nada más.

-Confió en ti – Acomodó su cabeza debajo de la mandíbula de Conejo, sintió como el enorme animal acaricio su cabeza con su propia barbilla – Hoy es… Un aniversario.

-¿Aniversario? ¿De qué? – Pregunto tranquilamente.

-Veras… ¿Recuerdas cuando les conté de como el hombre de la luna me escogió? – Como respuesta solo escuchó un simple "Si" – Bien… Ese día cuando la salve de caer en el lago… Cuando la empuje a una parte segura del hielo, hice un movimiento tan brusco que el hielo debajo de nosotros se rompió más pero no me di cuenta… Solo vi a mi hermana sonriendo y estando a salvo –Una sonrisa pasajera apareció en sus labios antes de mostrar una mueca –Pero solo pasó un segundo antes de que el hielo debajo de mi… Se rompiera.

Los brazos del guardián de la esperanza lo apretaron con mayor fuerza, sintió un leve temblor en su cuerpo.

-No logre salir… Fui revivido por el hombre de la luna, creo que por eso no logre recordar nada de mi pasado hasta que Hada me ayudó… Nadie puede recordar nada de una vida pasada.

Jack no dijo nada más, solo deseaba seguir siendo abrazado por el otro guardián de ojos verdes y que nunca lo soltara, estar entre sus brazos le hacía sentir una gran comodidad y seguridad, como si nada en el mundo podría hacerle algún daño, deseaba estar así para siempre.

-Se… sé que no debería de sentirme triste, después de todo, si no hubiera hecho nada entonces mi hermana hubiera corrido mi suerte y yo jamás hubiera sido Jack Frost pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que deje atrás por haber muerto… Mi familia, mis amigos… Yo ni sé que… ¡¿M?! – Fue callado repentinamente por un par de labios pegados a los suyos, una mano lo sostenía de la barbilla para impedirle moverse.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos por unos segundos solamente, fue dejándose llevar poco a poco para luego corresponder a ese beso, soltó a Conejo por un segundo para pasar sus brazos por su cuello y atraerlo más. Impuso un gesto de necesidad en ese beso, la soledad que había sentido por trecientos años y el cual temía que volviera a vivir… Tenía tanto miedo de quedarse solo nuevamente, si volvía a estar así, no sabría qué hacer.

Conejo profundizo hasta donde pudo el beso al notar la desesperación del chico, podía sentir perfectamente el deseo en el menor a través de ese beso y por la forma que lo abrazaba. Conocía bien a ese niño, estaba seguro de que tenía miedo por eso él quería permanecer a su lado más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, ese niño se volvió lo más importante para él, incluso más que la propia pascua.

Cuando finalmente no pudieron resistir la falta de aire, se separaron muy despacio. Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

-No tienes que ocultarme nada – Soltó la barbilla del chico, pasó su mano por su mejilla que ahora estaba casi enteramente colorida por ese extraño rubor azul – Ahora estoy contigo y te prometo que siempre lo estaré.

Los ojos de Jack nuevamente brillaban por lágrimas, ladeo un poco la cabeza para sentir un mayor contacto con la mano de Conejo. Al mover la cabeza inevitablemente expuso su cuello, tembló un poco cuando sintió el aliento del guardián en su cuello, estaba seguro que él se agachó para ver nuevamente las heridas de su piel.

-¿Y las marcas?

-Siempre aparecen este día… me las hice accidentalmente… mientras me ahogaba – Ahogó un suspiro cuando sintió los dedos de Conejo acariciando su mejilla, iba a volver a hablar cuando sintió un tierno beso en su cuello, justo donde estaban las marcas. Un leve pero bello gemido salió de sus labios por ese beso.

-Supongo que no importara si desaparecemos de la reunión esta vez – Dijo de repente la liebre.

-¿De… que hablas? – Preguntó con una voz muy débil. Pronto escuchó el sonido de unos golpes en el suelo, seguido por un agujero abriéndose en la tierra.

Los brazos de conejo lo abrazaron con firmeza desde la cintura, el guardián de la esperanza le sonrió cálidamente al albino que apenas y podía tranquilizarse lo suficiente para que el color azul de sus mejillas desapareciera.

Como respuesta, solo abrazó con fuerza a Conejo, escondió su rostro entre su cuello y el hombro, aunque Conejo no podía verlo, el niño estaba sonriendo tiernamente. De un salto se llevó a Jack a su madriguera. Esa noche, los dos durmieron juntos en el mismo techo y en la misma cama, pero no pasó nada, ellos solo se abrazaron mientras dormían, Jack tenía una expresión tan feliz y tranquila como la de un niño.

Tuvo tranquilos sueños esta noche, por primera vez, en trecientos años.


End file.
